carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
OPPONENT.TXT
OPPONENT.TXT is a data file in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II. This file contains info pertaining the opponents, such as their names and car info. Max Damage, Die Anna and the color variants are also included in this file, despite not being opponents in regular gameplay (Die Anna is a regular opponent in Carma2, though). The first line in either file describes the amount of opponents. In an unaltered game, this should be 40 in Carmageddon and 53 in Carmageddon II. If the modder adds/removes cars, they must change this number. Both files also end with a line that contains a single word: "END". Carmageddon This is the general text layout for each opponent. //Opponent number Full name Wasted name Race number Strength rating Network availability FLI file TXT file FLI file Number of text chunks line offsets start of lines Text *'Opponent number': This is the opponent's code number. Seeing as this number is inside a comment, (not) changing this line will have no effect. *'Full name': The driver's full name. *'Wasted name': The driver's short name. This name flashes on the HUD when the opponent is wasted. *'Race number': The driver's race number. 100 is a male symbol, 101 is a female symbol, and -1 means no symbol. *'Strength rating': Seems to be used to determine the opponent tier, even though there are only 3 in Carmageddon. -1 means is also valid (equals to never appear as normal opponents). *'Network availability': Sets when can the opponent be selected in a multiplayer game. "never" if this vehicle must never appear in multiplayer games, "eagle" if it's of the Eagle family, "hawk" for the Hawk family and "all" otherwise. *'FLI file': The opponent's FLI mugshot file. Max and Anna seem to be a bit weird: they have this as KINGMERC.FLI in Carmageddon ''and SINTHMUG.FLI in the ''Splat Pack. (Likely placeholders, not even The Cops and their Special Forces have their own mugshots, which is intentional because they are not supposed to be regular opponents either). *'TXT file': The opponent's vehicle data TXT file. These files are found inside DATA\CARS. *'FLI file': The opponent's FLI Select Car file. This line seems less awkward because they're as normal. *'Number of text chunks': The next number of text chunks describe the opponent's description. **'First line offsets': The x and y offsets of this text chunk, separated by a comma. **'Frame start': The frame number at which this chunk appears. **'Number of lines': The next lines contain the text. **'Text': The text chunk's text. Normally, the opponents' description contain their top speed in Miles Per Hour, kerb weight in tons, seconds it takes to reach from 0mph to 60, and the driver's general description. Carmageddon II The layout is a bit different. Lines that aren't described work in the same way as Carmageddon's file. //Opponent number Full name Wasted name Car name Strength rating Cost Network availability Vehicle filename Description *'Car name': The car's full name. *'Cost': How many credits this car costs at the wrecks gallery. *'Network availability': Works the same way in Carmageddon, except that it's only "eagle" or "all", now. *'Vehicle filename': The car's TXT file. The file is compressed inside the respective TWT file. *'Description': The editor doesn't need to specify how many text chunks the description has this time around. When the game finds a blank line, it knows that a new opponent is coming up. The description usually contains the same things as the opponents' descriptions in Carmageddon. See also *Data files *Opponents *Carstockalypse Category:Files Category:Technical data